Intricate Plot
by trueplaya
Summary: While Robin was in Regna Ferox, he heard rumors of an intricate plot- to kill Exalt Emmeryn! Songfic (bonus points if you can guess what song it is before the end hehe)


"(Not) Ready to Die"

November 23, 5:46 AM

Emmeryn

Ylisstol Castle, Ylisse

Knock Knock.

A tired female voice replies, "Who's there?" That same voice is also thinking, _Who in Naga's name is this, knocking on my door at the morning, no, the crack of dawn? And, why exactly are they knocking at my door?_ Emmeryn yawns and wipes at her eyes as she waits for a response.

"It's me, Robin, from the field. We need to talk." Emmeryn opens the door to see the tactician waiting outside. She notices his concerned expression and tone of voice, and gestures for him to go in her room. _I need to calm him down._

"Slow down, Robin, slow down. Tell me your business- it must be urgent if you're waking me up at this hour." Now that Emmeryn has been awake for a little while, her voice sounds more soft and gentle, the tone that many people have become accustomed to hearing out of her, as opposed to drowsy and tired.

"When I was in Regna Ferox, I heard rumors of an intricate plot. Against you. Do you know Khan Basilio?"

"Yes, I do. He's a kind man at heart, and I have a great deal of respect for him. He would never-"

Robin cut her off. "I didn't say him, he told us about some Plegian nobles you knew from way back when, apparently when you had just risen to power and hadn't earned any respect. Now that you're being hailed as a kind, wise Exalt, and both Ylisse and Plegia are at war, they want to have you killed. Or in their words, according to Khan Basilio, 'jam a knife down your windpipe.' So, thank him for warning me because now I'm warning you; the guards are ready, so now what do we do?"

 _Damn. So they want to kill me to destroy our people's morale._ "Did you hear anything else?"

"They've heard about the Shepherds, and the storm you're trying to weather with Plegia, Valm, and other Ylissean politicians out of town. They've even heard about your sister, Lissa, and how apparently she doesn't have the Brand-"

"Damn. They want to kill me, Chrom, and Lissa?" Emmeryn said while ringing the bell in her room, a signal for one of her many servants to come to her room.

"Yes?" The servant asked after bowing her head.

"Ellen, I need you to call Prince Chrom and all of the other Ylissean Generals for a meeting as soon as you can, okay?"

"Understood, milady. I'll get them right away," Ellen replied, bowing her head before leaving the room.

"Robin, I want world peace more than anything else. But if anyone threatens my family, then that's where I draw the line. I want you at the meeting- we have to get the troops ready." Emmeryn declared, a determined look in her eyes.

In those eyes, Robin saw a determination to protect not just herself, but her family, her soldiers, her people. "Of course. There will be no shortage of slow singing and flower bringing if the castle bells start ringing."

Robin was about to leave the room for the emergency meeting when a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Wait. Exalt Emmeryn, shouldn't you be trying to flee instead? After all, your safety is our biggest priori-"

Emmeryn shook her head as she reached for her Mend staff, silently cutting off Robin. "No, Robin. What do you think all of the soldiers and generals are here for? All purpose war, that's what. I'm not running, instead I'll be healing, and…" Suddenly, Emmeryn began trailing off.

"What is it?" Robin whispered.

"Hold on, those are footsteps that I'm hearing."

~Ylisstol Castle, Ylisse, 5:58 AM~

"Murder?! I'm only here to steal from the treasury; hell I only have a dagger on me right now!" The ginger haired thief whisper-shouted, obviously not happy at the change in plans.

"Gaius, just bring your fucking ass here, come on!" His partner whispered in reply.

"Are we getting close to her room?" Gaius asked while quietly chewing on some chocolate.

"It's right over here Gaius." The partner stated while gesturing towards a rather tall door.

"Are you sure this is the Exalt's room?" Gaius asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure motherfucker, come on!" His partner just barely kept his voice down to a whisper- it took him a lot of self control not to outright yell at Gaius.

"Ahh fuck- it better be her motherfucking room… fuck, right here," Gaius said out loud to himself as he searched for the door in the dark.

"Oh shit!" Again, his partner just barely managed not to shout.

"Wait, what's wrong?!" Gaius asked, a mild state of panic overtaking him.

"Those are soldiers on our left side!" Gaius looked in the direction his partner was and sure enough, there were Ylissean soldiers approaching the Exalt's room. They appeared to spot the both of them, and there was no cover for either of the bandits.

Gaius then looked over to his right. "Oh shit. There's some soldiers over there too." As he and his partner saw, there were soldiers fast approaching on the right side as well.

With enemies fast approaching them from both sides, their cover blown, and no way to escape, the two bandits managed to utter out two final words each; coincidentally, they were the same words.

"Oh shit!"

 **Author's Note: So this is a songfic based on "Warning" by The Notorious B.I.G. I know, weird combination, right- gangsta rap and Fire Emblem. But the more I thought about Chapter 6 in Awakening, the more I saw the parallels between the song and the in game level. Wonder why? Go listen to the song and look up the lyrics and you'll find out. Also, for the skeptics, it'll confirm that I based the fic on the song, though I did either leave some lyrics out because I couldn't fit them in, or I changed some lyrics for the flow of the story.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked this one-shot- I tried to do something a little different because I was having trouble writing The Unexplored Path and An Unfortunate Affair, plus I'm still working on the secret project (which, by the way, you can PM me if you want the concept and some more details, since I haven't announced everything to the general public yet :D). See ya later, happy holidays everyone.**


End file.
